


A Day Like Spring

by magnusbaene



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Ragnor and Catarina are mentioned, This is mostly Magnus, just FYI, suicide attempt (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbaene/pseuds/magnusbaene
Summary: After hundreds of years, birthdays become dull. You look back to the past, and see only pain. Names that have disappeared, feelings that have faded. A hundred years ago, he stood on a ledge; ready to end it all.No, his birthdays have never brought Magnus any joy. After all, it was his birth that has only brought death upon those he loved.__Magnus contemplates his past.A short ficlet, based on the prompt: "birthday"





	

The rain comes in steady drops, falling from the clouds that are slowly chasing away the last of the sun as the cold starts seeping into the darkness. The city doesn’t sleep, even as the people leave the streets to chase the warmth the night has lost. 

Watching the shadows melt into the blackness, Magnus is standing on his balcony. Wine glass in his hand, lazily leaning against the railing, and looking into the night. 

After hundreds of years, birthdays become dull. You look back to the past, and see only pain. Names that have disappeared, feelings that have faded. A hundred years ago, he stood on a ledge; ready to end it all.  
No, his birthdays have never brought Magnus any joy. After all, it was his birth that has only brought death upon those he loved.

Even now, as he observes the city lights illuminate the night, pink and purple hues lightening up the sky, his thoughts stray to the years that have passed. A lone tear finds its way down his cheek, and his heart is gripped with grief when he realises that there will be no fire message this year, days after his actual birthday.

 

_It seems I have missed your birthday again, dear friend. Dreadfully sorry. Hopefully, you can actually come around this year._

_Love, Ragnor._

 

Magnus brings his glass to his lips, if only to distract himself from the growing pit of loneliness settling in his heart. Catarina had called, earlier today. Excused herself, but promised a visit in the future. _Madzie misses you dreadfully, darling._

And now here he stands, alone. There’s a strange sensation building behind his eyes. The days are still tinted blue, death coating the air. The downworld is in mourning, and his people brought closer by fear. Coldness seeps into his bones, and Magnus can only let out deep sigh when he thinks of the work that lies ahead. He doesn’t have time to wallow, no less celebrate something quite as insignificant as his birthday.

He has just come to this conclusion when he feels the wards around his loft respond to a familiar presence.

_Alexander._

 

There’s a fondness that comes with uttering the name, and Magnus catches himself pressing that feeling close to his chest. Swiftly, he pushes off the railing and walks towards the door, just as a loud knock echoes through the apartment.

With serenity lifting the edges of his soul, Magnus opens his door, and promptly feels his heart soar.

It is not Alec that meets his sight, but a full bouquet of flowers. Colours upon colours light up the room, the scent chasing away his thoughts. Magnus feels like spring, emotions growing from the numbness that was threatening to overtake him just moments before. Like a resurrected tree, brought back to life and standing tall after an endless winter had passed.   
And when the flowers are slowly lowered, and he is greeted with sparkling hazel eyes, he feels a smile blossom on his face, and warmth finally bleeding into his skin.

 

“Happy Birthday, Magnus.”

 

Maybe this was the start of looking to the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing, hope you enjoyed it.  
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr!](http://magnusbaene.tumblr.com)


End file.
